When Primo Encounters Neo Primo
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Giotto spent his day normally, signing paperworks and dealing with his guardians when an Arcobaleno suddenly appeared and leave him with a five-year-old-child that looks exactly like him. And what's more? They say they came from the future... Read to find out! Rated T for G and Gokudera's foul mouth. [ON HIATUS]
1. Neo Primo Arrives

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Hi there~**

**This is the third fanfic I'm writing. I got the idea from the fanfic 'Primo meets Decimo' written by Fate Camiswhil. So, credits to her~**

**A/N**

"Normal talking"

_Thoughts._

**Just a small explanation : Even though the title is Neo Primo but Tsuna isn't Neo Primo. He's Giotto's son 10 years later. it's just a title. **

**Just to tell the readers, the age of the first generation is :**

**Giotto- 21 **

**G- 21**

**Asari- 21**

**Knuckles - 22**

**Lampo - 16**

**Daemon - 23**

**Alaude - 23**

**And Tsuna is 4!**

**I hope all of you enjoy the story!  
**

**On with the story~**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**~Neo Primo Arrives~**_

It's a normal day in the Vongola mansion. Every person in the mansion is doing things they normally do. In a room, a man with blonde hair and sharp orange toned eyes is concentrating on his paperworks. He put down his pen when someone entered the room.

"Giotto, have you finished the paperworks?" The person who came in asked.

"Not yet, G." Said Giotto as he lay down to rest on his chair. He closed his eyes to rest. Giotto let out a small sigh. The paperworks are endless. Giotto was a mafia boss for the Vongola Family, a family he created just a few years ago. Thinking back, Giotto smiled at all the memories on how he met all his guardians and how they helped him in forming this family.

"Need a cup of coffee?" The man with a chin-length, almost pink, red hair, G, asked.

"Yes. Thank you." G went out after hearing Giotto's answer.

Giotto sat up and picked up his pen, concentrating on his paperwork. But then, just when Giotto wrote something, he heard footsteps outside of the room. So, he put down his pen again and waited for the owner of the footsteps to enter.

"Giotto~" A green haired teen came in wailing.

"What is it?" Asked Giotto.

"I'm bored~"

"Don't tell this to me when I'm doing all this paperworks!" Giotto sighed. He's so busy doing paperworks which he hates so much but here, Lampo was being bored, doing nothing instead. Life just isn't fair. "So why are you here?"

"Play with me~" pleaded the teen.

"I have lots of work to do, Lampo. Go bother someone else." Giotto rejected Lampo.

"Eh~ But there's no one else. And ore-sama isn't bothering anyone!" Lampo said lazily.

"Then go back to your room and do nothing. Stare at the wall or something, I don't care. Just don't bother me."

"But-" Before Lampo was able to finish his sentence, someone interrupted them.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Giotto, sorry if I interrupted you guys." A man with black hair and dark eyes came in and started talking. "But I came to inform you the information about the mission." The man walked closer to Giotto's table. He put down a stack of papers.

"Oh, Asari, it's okay, so what about the mission? Is it successful?" Giotto asked him.

"Yes, it's successful." Giotto's rain guardian, Asari smiled gently at Giotto.

"Good then. Thank you for your hard work." Giotto smiled back at Asari. Asari's smiles has always made Giotto's mood better. "Erm, then what is this stack of papers doing here?"

"Oh, this is...caused by the property I destroyed when I'm carrying out the mission." Asari smiled again.

"...How much did you destroy to produce this amount of paperworks, Asari?" Giotto smiled but Lampo and Asari can clearly see that a vein popped.

"I'm sorry, Giotto." Asari hurriedly added. "I'll help you with the paperworks."

"Haa, never mind, you must be tired from the mission, you should go and rest." Giotto let out another sigh.

"Really? Okay then...I'm very sorry." Asari left after informing Giotto some important details about the mission.

"Primo." A man with blue hair came in.

_Why is everyone coming one by one? _Thought Giotto.

"What do you want, Daemon?" Asked Giotto. "Please don't tell me you have more paperworks for me."

"Nufufufu, no worries, Primo. There is none. I came to tell you that skylark-kun just came back from his mission as well."

"Hm? Okay, that's good to hear." Giotto felt relieved.

"But here's the paperworks caused by skylark-kun."

"Even though it's not you, but Alaude, IT'S THE SAME! STOP ADDING PAPERWORKS FOR ME!" Giotto yelled as he stood up. "Lampo! Tell Alaude to come here this instant!"

"Y-Yes!" Lampo went out hurriedly to find Alaude.

Lampo returned with Alaude after a few minutes.

"Alaude, why did you destroy unneccesary properties? Can't you do your mission less violently?"

"Hn." Alaude replied shortly.

"Don't 'Hn' me!" Giotto shouted angrily, demanding an explanation.

"Those are in my way." Alaude finally answer normally.

"You can't destroy every thing that stands in your way!" But Giotto got even angrier.

"Hn." Alaude turned his head away.

"Sigh. Now all of you go out. I need to do my paperworks." Giotto let out a sigh. He's been sighing a lot today.

Everyone went out as Giotto wanted. He now have more another load of paperworks waiting for him. He hated this part of his job.

"Haa. Why is all my guardians like that..." Giotto sighed again and just then G came in with a cup of hot coffee.

"Here, Giotto." G put down the cup of coffee.

"Thanks, G." Said Giotto as he took a sip of coffee. "The coffee you brew had always been the best." Giotto smiled.

"I'm leaving then." G took some of Giotto's paperworks and walked out.

"Wait! Those-" Giotto stopped G.

"I'm helping you, that's too much for one person alone." G replied without stopping.

"Thanks a lot G! You're my best friend!" Giotto felt so happy.

"..." G said nothing and closed the door.

Giotto looked at the paperworks. Even though G took some, there's still some that Asari added just now.

"Sigh." Giotto took another sip of coffee when the door opened again.

"Who is it again!" Giotto said immediately when he heard the door opening.

"I-I'm sorry..." A small and meek voice replied.

Giotto looked closely and see a little boy that look a lot like him. Except the eye colour that's brown instead of Giotto's orange and the hair colour that's brown. He looked about 4. He's wearing a blue shirt with hoodie and a brown shorts. He looked so cute. Giotto had always like little children.

"Ah, I'm sorry too. I thought you were someone else." Giotto stood up and walked to the door. "Why are you here? What's your name?" Giotto squat down.

"I-I'm lost... and Reborn tells me not to tell strangers my name."

"That's cute, you're such a good and smart boy." Giotto smiled and patted the little boy. "How old are you?"

"...F-four." The little boy said nervously as he fiddled with his fingers. Giotto felt all his stress gone just by looking at this cute little boy.

"Who's this Reborn you're talking about then?" Giotto continued the conversation.

"That would be me." A manly voice rang from behind Giotto. Giotto turned and looked. A man with a black, orange suit with a fedora is standing there. His fedora covered his eyes.

"Reborn!" The little boy ran towards the man, namely Reborn.

"Tsuna, I told you stay put and don't come out, didn't I?"

_So his name is Tsuna? _Giotto who heard their conversation thought.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm scared so I came out to find you..."

"Well, Buongiorno, Primo." Reborn turned and greeted Giotto.

"Hm? Who are you? And why are you here?" Giotto asked.

"Does this clarify your questions?" Reborn took out something. Giotto look closely and realized it's a pacifier.

"A pacifier? That means...you're an Arcobaleno."

"That is correct. I am a professional hitman as well."

"What business do an Arcobaleno has with me?"

"I'm here only for a short while, I do not have a lot of time. I will make it short. I came here only to put Tsuna, this little boy here, under your care."

"Him? Why? What do you mean only for a short while?"

"I came from the future and you must have discovered that this boy here look a lot like you, do you not? It is because, he is your son, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Future? That doesn't make sense... But he do look a lot like me. But I'm not even married, how could I have a son?"

"Like I said, we are from the future."

"..." Giotto said nothing but showed a confused expression.

"Tsuna, show your flames."

"Ah, o-okay..." As soon as Tsuna answered, he close his eyes and flames started appearing on his forehead.

_Such pure sky flames...I guess It's true then.  
_

"I don't care if you believe it or not. The future is now in a chaos so I must leave him here. There is no one else whom I can leave him with."

"Fine, I will believe you, but what kind of chaos? What's happening in the future?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why is that so?"

"Because the future might be changed, and that could be bad."

"Fine. How long will it take for the chaos to end?"

"I do not know. But it won't be long."

"E-eh? Reborn, you're leaving me here? I don't want to! T-take me with you!" Tsuna pleaded.

"No, I'm leaving you here. You do understand that the mansion is now very chaotic, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"And that man over there is your father."

"E-eh? Father? But no one told me I had a father..."

"It's a lie. Now, get used to it but don't get too attached. I will come back soon. Arrivederci, Primo." Reborn disappeared into a orange coloured flames after he bid his goodbyes.

"Ah, Reborn! Don't leave me here!" Tsuna started crying when Reborn disappeared. "Sniff...Sniff..."

"Tsuna, don't cry, I'll treat you nicely, okay? He will come back soon, he said so himself, didn't he?" Giotto squat down picked Tsuna up, hugging him. Giotto smiled at Tsuna and Tsuna stopped crying.

"Hm...So, you're called Tsuna? It's a cute name." Giotto liked the name in fact.

"Y-yes..." Tsuna looked very scared. But Tsuna felt comfortable being around Giotto. It's the first time Tsuna felt this way when he's with a stranger.

His father. He never knew he had a father. All of them told him his father is dead every time he asked them.

"My name is Giotto, you can call me Daddy if you want to." Giotto smiled warmly. He liked kids a lot, especially kids as cute as Tsuna.

"D-daddy?" Tsuna tried and said it.

"Yes?" Giotto's smiled even wider. He patted Tsuna's head and Tsuna finally smiled.

_*Bang*_

Giotto put Tsuna down when someone barged in. It was G. His always worrisome right-hand man.

"Giotto, I heard some noise just now. Some of the maid said they seen someone coming into your office through the window. Are you okay- Huh? What's this kid doing here?" G barged into the office and yelled anxiously. Giotto realized that all his guardians are behind G. Even Alaude.

"Hey, don't this kid look kinda like Primo?" Lampo said when he saw Tsuna.

"Hmm, when you say it, they do look alike. Only the colours of their hair..." Asari agreed with Lampo.

"Giotto, you had a child? At this age? You're too young to have a kid!" Knuckles, Giotto's Sun Guardian, said.

"Oya...Oya...Primo, what have you been doing..." Daemon said while smirking.

"..." Alaude stared at Giotto without saying anything.

"Giotto..." G looked at Giotto shockingly.

"Hey! Stop it, you guys! Listen to me first!" Giotto stopped his guardians chatting and continued. "Well, he _is_ my son."

"What?! It's true?" G reacted and replied the quickest.

"I'm disappointed in you, Giotto...Sigh...How could you commit such sins...You're underaged..." Knuckles sighed.

"Hey! Listen to the end! He's my son but he's from the future! 10 years from now!" Giotto explained immediately to clear the misunderstanding.

"What? Future? That doesn't make sense. Are you sick, Giotto?" G asked worriedly. As always, the worrywart, G worries about Giotto every single time.

"It's true! One of the Arcobaleno came and left him here!" Giotto explained more detailed.

"Hmm, but it's not so convincing..." Asari mumbled.

"...Ah! Right. Just now, Tsuna lighted his flames in front of me. It's pure sky flames, just like mine. Tsuna, can you show it one more time?" Giotto who suddenly thought of something that can clear this misunderstanding.

"Y-yes." Tsuna did it again and flames appeared on his forehead.

"W-wow, it's true!" Lampo stared at the flames closely.

"Well, they do look alike..." G mumbled.

"Didn't I say so just now!" Giotto said to all of them.

"Okay, okay, sorry." G apologized not very sincerely.

"So, this is Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Giotto introduced Tsuna to everyone.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun. Tsuna is a nice name." Asari smiled at Tsuna. _This man seem nice..._

"Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you to the extreme!" Knuckle punched the air above him. This uncle is a bit weird...

"Nufufu, Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." Daemon greeted the little boy. A person with weird hairstyle...

"Yare, yare, Tsuna, huh. Now we need to take care of a little brat." A person with weird hair colour...

"We already are..." G mumbled softly but Lampo heard it.

"What did you say, Pinky? Ore-sama is not a brat!"

"Did I say you're the brat? And my hair is red! Not pink! How many times do you need me to repeat!" G chased after Lampo.

"By the way, lunch's ready, Giotto, do you want to eat now?" Asari asked.

Giotto looked at his watch and turned his attention towards Tsuna. "Tsuna, are you hungry? It's time for lunch, do you want to eat? I'll introduced you to all the uncles here."

"U-um, okay..." Tsuna answered softly. He isn't used to so much people around him.

"Well, let's go to the dining room then." Giotto picked up Tsuna and walked to the dining room with all his guardians.

* * *

**End of the first chapter! Thanks for reading! I will update soon. I will focus more on my other fanfic, 'Lucia'. Do check it out if you have time!  
**

**Please forgive me for the grammatical errors! **

**There will be more about Tsuna next chapter. And all the other kids will appear soon, maybe a few chapters later!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this fanfic! **

**See you soon~**


	2. Neo Primo And The Guardians

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N**

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Reply to the reviews:**

**Natsu Yuuki : You will have to wait and read the later chapters to find out! Thanks for the review~**

**Guest : Glad you like it~ Enjoy the update~ Thanks for the review~**

**Arcangel0379 : Glad you like it! So here's an update~ Thanks for the review~  
**

**nany-chan04 : It's nice isn't it****~ How is my version? Thanks for the review~  
**

**Yay~ 2nd chapter~ Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**~Neo Primo And The Guardians~**_

In the dining room of the Vongola mansion, all of them sat down and ate their meal. Sometimes, bickerings can be heard. It's always G and Lampo who started it first and soon was joined by Knuckle and Daemon. But in the end was silenced by Alaude who simply glared and threaten all of them who was involved.

"Tsuna, let me introduce them to you. They are all my guardians." Giotto started talking to Tsuna when they finished their meal. "Well, first, this man on my right with pin-, red hair is G. He's my storm guardian." Giotto almost said pinkish but stopped immediately when G glared at him. "Next is Asari, He's my rain guardian." Asari smiled at Tsuna. "This is Lampo, my-"

"Lightning..." Tsuna said softly.

"Hmm? That's, right. How did you know?" Giotto asked.

"I-I can sense the flames... all of them." Tsuna answered.

"Really? Then can you tell me everyone's?" Giotto asked excitedly. He wanted to know all about his son.

"U-um...Daddy's Sky. And Uncle Alaude is cloud. Last is Uncle Daemon, that's mist..." Tsuna said.

"It's correct! That's awesome- Wait, how do you know their names? I haven't tell you yet, right?"

"W-well, I have heard of the f-first generation of the Vongola Family. R-reborn tells me about you guys since you're the first generation of the Vongola Family..." Tsuna's still feeling very nervous.

"Err, okay then..." Giotto turned to G. "G~"

"What do you want? Don't call me like that. It's disgusting." G replied immediately.

"Wellll~ I want to spend some time with Tsuna...So, the paperworks..." Giotto look at G with puppy eyes.

"You need to finish it by today." G said calmly and strictly without looking at Giotto.

"Eh? Why-" Giotto objected immediately.

"And you're free for the next few days." G continued and sighed.

"Yes! Thank you, G!" Giotto smiled happily and thanked his best friend.

_Sigh. _G is gonna have a hard week. The paperworks will be done by him in the end of course.

"Ah, but if I don't have time to play with Tsuna today. Then who's gonna take care of him?" Giotto asked worriedly, looking at all his guardians.

"Leave him to us, we can take care of him." Asari answered Giotto with a smile.

"Huh...'Us'?" Giotto asked confused.

"All of us." Asari added.

"I don't mind." G said.

"It's going to be fun to the extreme!" Knuckle said with enthusiasm.

"Nufufufu, I'm looking forward to it." Daemon laughed his usual creepy laugh.

"Yare, yare, do I have to?" Lampo said with one of his eye closed.

"Hn." Alaude was already standing up, getting ready to leave the room, merely said a word.

"Well then, thank you, everyone." Giotto thanked all of his guardians.

He hugged Tsuna before going back to his office. "See you soon, Tsuna."

"Y-yes, D-daddy." Tsuna smiled at his father.

* * *

"Well then, what do you want to play, Tsuna-kun?" Asari asked Tsuna. All of them is in the living room now. Tsuna is sitting on the couch while everyone surrounded him.

"I-I don't know..." Tsuna felt extremely nervous as all of the adults' attention is on him.

"Hmm, then what do you usually do during your free time?"

"I-I don't have any free time...R-reborn trains me all the time." Tsuna tried his best to not stutter as much as possible.

"Train? What kind of training?" _Training for a five year old? _

"U-um...I go for self-defense classes, R-Reborn trains me for my stamina as well..."

"How long do you normally train for?"

"From morning to evening."

"Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"There's only maids and butlers in the mansion..." Tsuna said sadly. "But... I do have some friends...But, we don't meet that often..."

"What do you mean, not so often?"

"We only meet once a week because we are all busy training ourselves." Tsuna continued talking, "But it's very fun when we meet!" Tsuna smiled happily when he mentioned this.

All the adults felt sympathy towards Tsuna, Such a young child, training every day without time to play and or spend time with friends.

"W-well... Is spending time with all of us fine?" Asari smiled at Tsuna, asking him.

"..." Tsuna nodded. He look up and smiled.

"Who will start first?" G asked.

"Hn. Last." Alaude answered quickly and walked away.

"I shall do it first then." Asari raised his hand.

"Then I'm second." G said after Asari.

"I'm next!" Knuckle yelled enthusiastically.

"Yare yare, I suppose I have no choice. This is so bothersome..." Lampo said it and fell asleep on the couch.

"Nufufu~! I'll go after Lampo then." Daemon laughed creepily.

* * *

And the order has been decided. As the first one, Asari took Tsuna's hand and leaded him to his room. Asari went in and seated Tsuna on the chair. "So, what could you like to do, Tsuna-kun?"

"Um..." Tsuna look around Asari's room. "..." He stopped at the swords.

"Hm? Do you have interests in those?" Asari asked Tsuna.

"...Takeshi-kun always practice with those swords, h-he showed it to me sometimes."

"Who is this Takeshi-kun?"

"T-Takeshi-kun is one of my friends!" Tsuna smiled brightly at Asari.

"Tell me more about him then." Asari decided to let Tsuna talk more. This way, Tsuna can be more comfortable around him.

"Takeshi-kun is a cheerful and fun person! He's kind too! He treats me very nicely-" Tsuna talked and talked. Asari listened while smiling. He served some tea and snacks. Both of them had a good time.

"You can speak Japanese, right?" Asari asked interestedly.

"Yes." Tsuna replied Asari.

"Really? That's good to hear. It's been so long since I met another Japanese." Asari smiled.

"A-Arigatou...for the tea..." Tsuna smiled at Asari and started talking in Japanese.

"Do itashimashite." Asari really liked Tsuna. He's such a good kid. They continued talking for another hour. Soon it was time to pass Tsuna to another guardian.

"Here, take good care of Tsuna-kun, G." Asari brought Tsuna to where G was.

"Yeah, yeah." It's G who will be spending time with Tsuna next.

"Sayonara, Uncle Asari." Tsuna bid his goodbye to Asari. "Hai, Sayonara, Tsuna-kun." Asari smiled at Tsuna. It was nice and enjoyable to spend time with Tsuna.

* * *

G told Tsuna to follow him and Tsuna followed behind silently. G brought him to his room as well.

"Ah. Wait out there." G said to Tsuna as soon as he opened the door. It's a mess inside. G went in and somehow cleared the mess quickly. "Okay, you can come in now." Tsuna walked in timidly. G had a scowl on his face. G had never liked kids. He hates taking care of little children, like Lampo.

G sat on the couch but Tsuna stood there, not moving.

"Hey. Why are you standing there? Sit down." G said with an irritated tone.

"Y-yes..." Tsuna answered with a meek voice and sat down on the furthest seat from G.

There was a silence for a while.

"Oy, brat, what do you want to do now." G, who couldn't stand the silence, speak up first.

"..." Tsuna remained silent because he's too scared to talk. _Uncle_ _Asari was nicer..._

"Say something, don't stay quiet!" G finally said after another silence.

"..." Tsuna finally look up from his feet. He slowly observed G's room. It's full of guns and weapons. Tsuna's attention stopped at thing that was placed at the table.

"What are you looking at?" G looked at the direction Tsuna was looking at and discovered Tsuna was staring at a gun. G stood up and took the gun in hand and sat back the couch. "Are you interested? If that Reborn guy is a hitman, you should have associated with guns, right?"

"Y-yes...Reborn uses a gun and teaches me how to use a gun. We compete in shooting once a week as training." Tsuna said.

"Really? Then... do you want to shoot now?" G was clearly interested.

"Sure!" Tsuna smiled at G for the first time. G gave a smaller gun at Tsuna. Tsuna accepted it and they went out.

_*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*  
_

Both of them started shooting at the target prepared at the practice room. This room was usually only used by G since it's only for shooting. No one wanted to shoot with him.

"Hmm. Your skills are good for your age. You must have did a lot of training." G smiled. It's been a long time since someone came into this room with him. He usually shoots alone.

"..." Tsuna said nothing and smiled. They continued shooting until someone came.

"Hey G! You shouldn't be teaching a pure and innocent boy like Tsunayoshi-kun to shoot!" It was Knuckle. He heard the shooting noise and came in.

"Shut up, it's none of your business how I spend time with him!" G said with a slightly high volume.

"I will be taking Tsunayoshi-kun now. Let's have fun to the extreme, Tsunayoshi-kun!" It was almost time for another guardian to take over anyway.

"O-okay. Bye Uncle G." Tsuna waved at G as Knuckle picked him up.

_He's not a bad kid, I suppose..._ G thought as he waved back at Tsuna. He turned and started keeping the guns and the targets that was used just now.

* * *

Knuckle didn't bring Tsuna to his room but to the garden outside instead.

"It's nicer to be outside rather than inside sometimes, right?" Knuckle walked hand in hand with Tsuna.

"Y-yes." They started walking around the flower garden. Knuckle realized Tsuna looked less tenser when they started looking at the flowers.

"Do you like flower, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Knuckle asked Tsuna.

"Yes!" Tsuna replied immediately.

"Why?" Knuckle smiled at Tsuna's action.

"Ah...Because it's very beautiful and colourful!" Tsuna said brightly. "But then, they wilt very fast..." Tsuna's expression become sad.

"Even if they wilt, new ones will grow out soon, don't they?" Knuckle said to Tsuna._ Such a pure kid. _

Tsuna said nothing for a while, as if thinking about it. He look at Knuckle and smiled. "You're right, Uncle Knuckle!" They continued walking, enjoying the beautiful flowers. Tsuna was very knowledgeable about flowers. Knuckle listened as Tsuna explained every flower's characteristic.

"Why do you have so many knowledge about flowers?"

"I read books about flowers whenever I have time!"

"Well then, let's take a rest shall we?" Knuckle suggested.

"Okay." They went in the mansion. Knuckle brought Tsuna to the prayer room. They both sat down on the chairs. "Have you been to a prayer room before, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Yes. Luce-nee brings me here every Sunday to pray. She says it's important to pray as well. She also told me that fighting isn't the best way to solve problems because it will be sorrows to other people.

"Hm... This person said something that's extremely right, I, too agrees with her. Now, shall we pray?" Even though Knuckle doesn't know who this Luce-nee is, but anyone who could say such words definitely is a kind person.

Tsuna nodded and smiled at Knuckle. Both of them closed their eyes and prayed. After that, Knuckle brought Tsuna to Lampo since Lampo was lazing around in his own room and wouldn't come himself.

* * *

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Knuckle knocked the door to Lampo's room. But there was no response.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

Knuckle tried again. But there's still no response. Knuckle look at Tsuna.

"M-Maybe you should try calling, Uncle Knuckle." Tsuna suggested.

"Hm, that might work. Let's try." Knuckle look back at the door and yelled. "Lampo! Lampo! Are you in there?! Lam-" The door was opened immediately.

"Knuckle! Stop yelling so loudly, I'm going to be deaf!" Lampo frowned.

"Oh, Sorry. It was because you didn't open the door just now when I knocked."

"It was because I was trying to ignore you..." Lampo let out a sigh and said softly.

"What did you say?" Knuckle didn't catch what Lampo said.

"Nothing." Lampo glanced at Tsuna. _How bothersome.. _

"Then I'll be leaving. Take good care of Tsunayoshi-kun!" Knuckle walked out of the room.

"..."

"..."

Both of them felt awkward and said nothing.

"Come in then. I don't want to go outside." Tsuna went in as told. Tsuna look around.

_*Gulp*_

It's a messier room than G's. Tsuna was a disciplined kid. His room was neat. He was shocked to see such a messy room.

"What? It's just a bit messy." Lampo realized Tsuna's shocked face. "Yawn~~ I'm going to take a nap, you can do whatever you want..." Lampo fell asleep on his bed right after he finish his sentence.

"..." Tsuna stared at Lampo and the whole room. He decided to do something.

* * *

_~After 1 hour~_

* * *

Lampo woke up from his nap. "Yawn...That's a nice nap-" Lampo turned and saw Tsuna beside him, sleeping peacefully.

"..." Lampo stared at his face. "Oy, wake up." Lampo shaked Tsuna lightly.

"...Hmm?" Tsuna opened his eyes. "I-I'm tired so I took a nap..." Tsuna explained.

"Yare, yare. How could you sleep on Ore-sama's bed-" Lampo finally took a closer look at his room. "W-what happened to Ore-sama's room?" Lampo stood up and walked around, inspecting his stuff. "I-It's so neat..." Lampo was very shocked. "Who could have come in while I'm sleeping..."

"Ah... I-I had nothing to do and couldn't stand it being so messy...So I cleaned it a bit..." Tsuna explained.

"Y-You? Alone?" Lampo stared at Tsuna in disbelief. His room got cleaned by a five-year-old kid...

"Sigh... Don't expect a thanks from Ore-sama. You did it yourself, I didn't order you, okay?" Lampo let out a sigh.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna smiled at Lampo for the first time. Just then Daemon suddenly appeared within Lampo's room.

"Nufufu~ I heard that Lampo. Your room was cleaned by Tsunayoshi-kun? I'm going to tell Primo~" Daemon smirked. He had fun teasing Lampo.

"D-Daemon! Don't! You cannot do this to Ore-sama!" Lampo immediately objected. "If Giotto knows about this, he's going to kill me!"

"U-Uncle D-Daemon...I-I did it myself..." Tsuna wanted to helped Lampo and tried to talk to Daemon for the first time. Tsuna's stuttered a bit more than usual because Tsuna thinks of Daemon as an extremely creepy person.

"Nufufu~ Little one, It's time for us to go, isn't it. I will decide later whether to tell Primo or not, Lampo." Daemon held Tsuna's hand and they disappeared together into the mists.

"Hey, Daemon! Daemon! Dae- Sigh..." Lampo was left alone in his own room. He sat on his chair and look around again. _Maybe he wasn't such a bothersome kid... But then, what if Daemon decides to tell Primo? Nooooo!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Arigatou - Thank you**

**Do Itashimashite - You're welcome**

**Sayonara - Goodbye**

**End~ of the chapter of course~  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Pretty please~? **

**Thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed! Will update as soon as possible!**


	3. Neo Primo And Primo

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Reply to the reviews:**

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland : Glad you loved it~  
**

**Guest : Here you go~ An update~  
**

**Rica S. K : Of course I remember you~ XD Yup, Tsuna is always cute~ **

**Great : Thank you~ Glad you loved it~  
**

**12anarose : Thank you~ Enjoy the new update~  
**

**Guest : I tried, but it might not be what you wanted...  
**

**Natsu Yuuki : Here's an update~ **

**Coffee 'N Chocolate : Tsuna had always been cute~**

**sticy17 : Glad you liked it~ :)**

***Bow* Thank you so much for all the reviews! Didn't expected this much~ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nufufu~" Both of them reappeared at the library. Tsuna was very nervous. He fiddled with his little fingers.

"Little one, are you scared of me?" Daemon asked Tsuna.

"A-ah...N-No..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Nufufu...Then what do want to do with me now?" Daemon squat down and stared at Tsuna at the same level. Daemon knew Tsuna was still scared of him.

"..U-um...I-I don't know." Tsuna avoided the gaze of Daemon in front of him. Daemon stood up. He started casting some illusions. He tried to make Tsuna less tense. The flowers in the vase grew hands, legs and face. They jumped around and started singing happily. Tsuna's attention was successfully caught. He stared at the flowers with sparkling eyes. Daemon smiled. Though Daemon doesn't look like one, he's the type that really likes little children, especially cute ones.

"Are you happier now, little one?" Daemon smiled at Tsuna.

"Yes!" The thoughts of Daemon being a scary person was washed away.

"Well then, what shall we do next?"

"Um...I," Tsuna seem to be thinking hard. Daemon smiled at the sight of the little boy. "Want to see more of Uncle Daemon's illusions!" Tsuna continued and smiled happily. Tsuna really likes and enjoy such happy things, he usually doesn't get to see this.

"Hmm? Nufufu~ Okay then." Daemon casted more illusions with the things in his surroundings.

"Wah~ Thank you, Uncle Daemon~" Tsuna smiled even wider at Daemon.

_Aww._ Daemon's heart melted at the sight of this.

"You're welcome, little one." He patted Tsuna's head.

They spent their time with illusions. Tsuna had an extremely fun time.

"Nufufu, the next and last one will be the skylark. He should be there. I shall bring you to his office. Let's go shall we, little one?" Daemon said to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded in reply.

* * *

Now that it's Alaude's turn, Tsuna is in his office, sitting on the chair far away from Alaude's table. Alaude concentrated on his paperworks and didn't care for Tsuna. "Hn, herbivore, sit there and don't make a noise or I'll arrest you for breaking the peace in here." Alaude said to Tsuna just now. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. He doesn't know what to do and glanced at Alaude every now and then.

"What do you want?" Alaude who noticed Tsuna's glance and couldn't stand it, asked.

"A-ah...I'm sorry..." Tsuna apologized immediately.

"Hn." Said Alaude and he went back to his paperworks.

There was another long moment of silence. Alaude appreciated it because he likes to work in a peace and quiet environment. But soon, Alaude was slightly curious of how that little herbivore can stay this quiet. He look up from his paperworks and look at Tsuna. Tsuna was sleeping silently.

"..." Alaude stood up and took a blanket out of somewhere. He covered Tsuna with it. He sat down beside Tsuna for a rest from the paperworks. He observed the little boy who looked like a mini version of Primo minus the eye and hair colour. He rested for another five minutes and decided to go back to his table. When he tried to stand up, he realized the hem of his coat was grabbed tightly by Tsuna. He stared at that peaceful face. "..." He sat back down and closed his eyes.

He took a nap alongside Tsuna until Primo and G came back from the meeting at another Famiglia's mansion. They were utterly shocked when they see this rare sight. They stood there for a long time until the others came. All who came was shocked as well. Alaude woke up and glared coldly at every single one of them. All of them walked out of the office and never spoke a word about what they just saw. Well, they couldn't want to be arrested by Alaude...

* * *

It's now evening time. All of them are gathered at the dining room and are waiting for dinner to be served.

"Tsuna, how's your day?"

"It was fun!" Tsuna smiled.

"That's good to hear then." Giotto was honestly worried. He could not imagine his guardians taking care of , G hates kids. Lampo's a kid. Asari is a bit too happy-go-lucky, Alaude is... just Alaude. Daemon is creepy. Knuckle is too extreme... But thank god it went well.

"Tsuna, did you miss daddy?"

"Yes~"

"Aww~ I miss you too!"

All of them stared at Giotto. Their boss is acting so much like a...caring father... Even though he's not yet one.

All of them ate dinner and went back to their rooms. Giotto and Tsuna is sleeping together.

"Saa, Tsuna. Let's sleep." Giotto helped Tsuna up the bed. They are sleeping on a big bed. Tsuna seems tense. "Is there anything that's uncomfortable?"

"N-no..Just...This is the first time I slept with someone. I usually sleep alone..."

"Oh? Is that so...Then daddy will sleep with you today, are you happy?"

"Yes~" Tsuna smiled again.

Tsuna sure like to smile. Giotto loved Tsuna's smiles, it's the most adorable thing in the world. Both of them fell asleep soon because they are both very tired today.

* * *

"Tsuna~ Wake up~ Time for breakfast." Giotto patted Tsuna lightly. "Ah...Good morning, daddy!" Tsuna smiled.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Both of them went into the bathroom together and took a bath. Giotto helped Tsuna before taking a bath himself. They walked to the dining room to have breakfast.

"G-Good morning, uncles."

"Good morning, Tsuna."

"Good morning! Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Nufufu, good morning , little one."

"Good morning everyone." Giotto sat down with Tsuna at the seat beside him. They ate a simple breakfast and all went back to work. It's gonna be a busy day, like usual. Well, especially busy for G though. He took over all of Giotto's paperworks so that Giotto can spend the whole day with Tsuna.

"Well then, I will be going out with Tsuna."

"Wait, Giotto." Asari stopped Giotto.

"What is it, Asari? Is there anything wrong?"

"Are you sure of bringing Tsuna-kun out? Tsuna-kun resembles you a lot. People will notice."

"Hm...You have a point..." Giotto stopped and tries to think of another way.

"Ano...Papa," Tsuna tugged Giotto's mantle to grab his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Tsuna?"

"We don't need to go out if it will cause you problems..." Tsuna said.

"But you're looking forward to it, isn't it?"

"It's fine..." Tsuna smiled. Giotto noticed that Tsuna look a bit disappointed though.

"..." Giotto picked up Tsuna. "Well then, Asari, I will be leaving now, take care of the mansion for me."

"Giotto? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will manage somehow. It shouldn't be a big problem."

"Well...If you say so. Have a good time, Giotto, and Tsuna-kun too."

"Yes~ Sayonara Uncle Asari~" Tsuna smiled, but this time, much happier than the previous one.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, Tsuna?"

"I-I don't know...

"Hm...Then let's walk around the streets. Is that okay?"

"Yes!"

Both of them are inside a car. A limousine to be precise. They are sitting next to each other.

"May I ask you a question, Tsuna?"

"S-Sure!"

"Why is it that you are sent to this era?"

"Eh? That's...Because of...Um...Him." Tsuna was a bit surprised.

"Who is this 'him'?"

"He's- Ah! Reborn says not to say though...But Daddy want's to know...Um...What should I do..." Tsuna seems very troubled.

"It's fine not to say if it bothers you, Tsuna." Giotto, upon seeing Tsuna this troubled, decided it's fine not to ask any more./longer.

"Thank you, daddy!" Tsuna said nothing, but smiled. The pure and innocent smile that melted Giotto's heart. Giotto patted Tsuna's head.

They soon arrived. The driver had left at Giotto's request. "Well then, let's go." Giotto held Tsuna's hand and started walking. They saw lots of different shop. Tsuna was fascinated.

"Is it fun? Tsuna?" They went in a cake shop to have a rest.

"Yes! This is the first time for me!"

"First time? Don't you get to walk around the streets?"

"No one accompanied me and Reborn said that this is useless. He said training is more important."

"Why do you always train, Tsuna?"

"Because Reborn says I need to be strong so that I can protect my family!" Tsuna did not stutter this time and said it sternly. Like it was a very natural thing.

Giotto was stunned, Tsuna seem stern and firm. Unwavering. Giotto's proud to have a son like him.

They continued touring around the streets after a short break. When they walked pass a shop, Tsuna stopped walking and stared at the things sold by the shop. Giotto who noticed, look over as well. It was a shop that sells watches.

"Tsuna? What's wrong? Do you like watches?"

"Ah, it's nothing..." Tsuna shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Then we're leaving~ Are you sure you don't want to go in?"

"..." Tsuna glance at the shop again. "I-I want to have a look..."

"Let's go in then." Giotto smiled. How cute.

They both went in the shop.

"What do you want, Tsuna? You can choose one."

"Really? Is that really okay?"

"Of course it is."

Tsuna ran off to the other section of the shop. Giotto walked over there slowly. Tsuna's staring at all those pocket watches with full concentration.

"Did you choose one you like?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna nodded and pick one. But Tsuna still look troubled.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"C-Can I buy another...7?"

"Why do you need so much?"

"I-I want to give it to someone as a gift..."

"Well, it's okay I think... Let's go pay for all of these then." Giotto's fine with buying it for Tsuna. But Giotto wondered who Tsuna wanted to give it to. Maybe it's his friends...

The moment they walked out of the shop, someone greeted Giotto.

"Isn't this Vongola Primo? Buorgino." A man in suit greeted Giotto.

"Why, Buorgino, Sir."

"Hmm? Is this your son? He resembles you a lot."

"Oh, no, this is just one of my distant relatives."

"Buorgiorno, little child."

"B-" Tsuna opened his mouth to greet the man but was cut off by Giotto.

"He came from the other country, he can't speak Italian, Sorry about that, sir."

"Oh, it's fine. Then I shall take my leave. Arrivederci, Primo."

"Yes, Arrivederci."

"D-Daddy, who is that?" Tsuna asked after the man had walked away.

"Just one of the Vongola's allied Family."

"Why didn't you let me greet him just now?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Well, you are not from this era after all. I'm afraid the rumours might spread that I have a son. Sorry about that, Tsuna."

"It's fine." Tsuna shook his head and smiled. "Thank you for the pocket watches!"

"You're welcome." Giotto patted Tsuna's head and ruffled his soft brown hair. "It's about time to go home, don't you think? I will call the driver-"

"L-Let's walk home, Daddy!"

"Hmm? Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"I-I want to spend more time with Daddy..."

"Sure~ Why not? It's okay to walk sometimes." Giotto agreed immediately because Tsuna's answer is just too cute!

Both of them walked back to the mansion. It didn't take too long, because it wasn't that far. On the way, Giotto carried Tsuna and ran back so it got even faster. They were back before evening.

"Ah, Giotto and Tsunayoshi-kun! Did you have fun to the extreme?!" They first met Knuckle on the way back to their room.

"Yes~" Both of them replied together. They looked at each other and giggled. "We will be resting in my room, see you later, Knuckle."

"Okay! See you!"

They sat on the sofa and rested.

"Let's go take a bath, Tsuna."

"A-Ah, Daddy...you can bath first. I will bath later..."

"Hm? Why-" Giotto stopped when he saw Tsuna holding the packet of the pocket watches that they just bought just now. Giotto smiled. He stopped asking and decided to let Tsuna do what he wants. "Okay. Be a good boy and stay here until I comes out okay?" Tsuna nodded. Giotto took his towel and went in the bathroom.

While Giotto was bathing, Tsuna took the pocket watches and went out of the room. He walked around the mansion trying to find out the way.

"Is it here?"

"M-Maybe it's left..."

"I-I should have turn right just now..."

"Um...

After a while, Tsuna got lost. He never walked alone in the mansion, there was always someone there guiding him. Tsuna tried different directions but still end up lost, Tsuna started panicked.

"Oy, why are you here alone? Where's Giotto?" Tsuna turned around and saw G standing there.

"U-Uncle G! I came out of daddy's room alone and now I-I'm lost..."

"I will bring you back to Giotto's room. Let's go."

"W-Wait, I want to go and see all the uncles..."

"...Where do you want to go? I will bring you there then." G let out a sigh.

"B-Before that, Uncle G, here..." Tsuna gave G one of the pocket watches.

"What's this?" G took it and asked.

"It's a gift...from me."

"Hmph..." G opened it and observed it. It was a light red colour inside of the pocket watch. "Thanks..." G mumbled softly. "Let's go. We are closest to Asari's room so let's head there first." G walked in front and Tsuna followed behind. But soon, G realized Tsuna is very far behind him. Well, can't blame Tsuna, He had been walking for the whole day. When he look back, Tsuna tried to walk faster.

G turned back and squat down. "Come up, I'll carry you."

"H-Huh?"

"I said I'll carry you so come up!"

Tsuna climbed up as told. "T-Thank you, Uncle G."

* * *

**A/N About the pocket watch, I seriously don't know how to describe it. It's looks just like the one Giotto gave to all of his guardians, only that the inside has colours. G's light red. I hope you can imagine it!  
**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Please review! Reviews makes me happy and will make me update faster~  
**

**Thank you for all who followed, favourited and reviewed! **


	4. Author's Note

**Note to the readers**

Hi! Well...I'm really terribly sorry to say that this isn't an update. _*Bow* _this is only a note to the readers of When Primo Encounters Neo Primo.

And I'm really sorry to announce to all of you that I will be on a hiatus of 3 month...Please don't kill me. The reason for this hiatus is that my final exam is coming up...And I really need to focus on my studies. I'll be very busy so I'm not able to update When Primo Encounters Neo Primo or any of my other fanfics... I will be back again at around October 20...

BUT! (Yup, there's the word But.)

I will try to squeeze some time out to update though. Maybe once a month. But I won't promise anything. I will update immediately if I have free time!

Yup~ So see you then~

From the author of this fanfic,

~PurpleCielo1117 (If you haven't notice, I changed my username~)

* * *

**And now, a small short story~**

***OOC from the fanfic! Does not have any connection with the story~***

Tsuna : Ehh? Exam?! The finals?! It's here already?! No! I don't want to! Reborn's going to give me a hellish tutoring! *Starts to panic*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Sweat drop* Tsuna...It's mine, not yours...

Tsuna : Eh? Ah, S-Sorry! Thank goodness~ Then...Good luck on it! *Smiles*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Smiles back* Thank you, Tsuna~

Gokudera : What do you mean hiatus! How can you-

Ryohei : Good luck to the extremeeeee!

PurpleCielo1117 : Thank you, Ryohei...But please lower down your volume. I don't want to be deaf.

Gokudera : Oy! Don't cut me off, you lawn-head! And, you! How can you take a hiatus when Juudaime hadn't made an appearance yet?!

Tsuna : G-Gokudera-kun...

PurpleCielo1117 : I said I'm sorry...

Yamamoto : Maa maa, Gokudera, calm down! It won't be long!

Gokudera : Shut up, yakyuu-baka!

Yamamoto : *Ignores Gokudera* Oh, by the way. Where's Hibari and Mukuro?

Gokudera : Who cares about that stupid skylark and pineapple?!

Mukuro : Kufufufu~ What did you say, Hayato-kun? *Trident appears*

Hibari : Hn. *Tonfas are readied*

Gokudera : *Gulp* N-nothing at all!

TYL! Lambo : Yare, yare, you shouldn't tell lies, bakadera. You said Kyoya-nii's a stupid skylark and that Mukuro-nii is a pineapple, didn't you? *Mumbles* Well...I agree though.

Hibari and Mukuro : *Attacks Gokudera*

Gokudera : *Starts to run and prepare his dynamites* Ahoshi! You better remember this!

TYL!Lambo : Ore-sama will not remember this.

Chrome : N-Nii-chan...

Yamamoto : Ah! Chrome! You was here? Don't worry about Mukuro, Ahahaha, he'll be fine!

Chrome : H-Hai...

Tsuna : Eh...? Where's author-san?

PurpleCielo1117 : *Watching their fight happily* Ah, sorry! Well, till the next time~ Ciao~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Reply to the reviews~**

**Keiyner :Glad you liked it! **

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland : Thanks! I hate exams~!**

**Mimibeear : Thank you!**

**Foxluna : Thank you for the advice! But for me, I think I can relax when I write fanfics!**

**Natsu Yuuki : Thank you! I will! **

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland : If you decides to draw it, please let me know~ I really want to see it!**

**Natsu Yuuki : Yup, Tsuna's always cute!**

**Great : Yup! Here's an update!  
**

**Silenzioso : Because Tsuna is always cute! I will~ Nah, if Daemon kidnaps Tsuna as his own son, Primo will definitely kill him! :P  
**

**Rica S. K : The 10 gen will make their appearances on the next chapter~  
**

**12anarose : They will be making their appearances on the next chapter ! :)  
**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n : :D :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

****I seem to have some free time, So I updated the story, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still on a hiatus! **

**Then~ On with the story!**

* * *

"Is this for me? Domo Arigatou, Tsuna-kun." Asari accepted the pocket watch and thanked Tsuna.

"You're welcome, Uncle Asari." Tsuna smiled at Asari.

"Okay, okay. There's still 4 more let's go. I don't have much time for this. Let's go" G said impatiently.

"Bye Uncle Asari!" And so Tsuna and G went off to another guardian's room.

"T-This is for you, Uncle Knuckle..."

"For me? Thank you to the extreme, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Knuckle accepted it with a loud voice.

"Next." G picked up Tsuna and went off to the direction of another room.

"Nufufu~Is there anything you want with me, little one?" Daemon was slightly surprised to see Tsuna outside his room, with G.

"This is for you, Uncle Daemon!" Tsuna smiled.

"Nufufufu, **Ti ringrazio**, little one."

"The brat's next."

G went to Lampo's room in a great speed.

"H-Here...This is for you, Uncle Lampo."

"Yare, Yare. What is this? Ore-sama have no use of such things. But I guess I have some empty space for it." Lampo took it and went back into his room.

"Finally, last. Alaude."

Tsuna knocked on Alaude's door and waited. Soon the door opened and revealed Alaude with a cold glare.

"Hn. What do you herbivores need?"

"A-ah... T-This is for you...Uncle Alaude..."

"..." Alaude remained silent and stared at Tsuna.

"U-Um...If you don't want it, I-It's fine..." Tsuna looked dejected.

"..." Alaude continue staring at Tsuna.

"Just hurry up and take it, you stupid skylark, I have other things to do!"

Alaude glared at G before taking the pocket watch.

"Thank you for taking it, Uncle Alaude!" This time Tsuna did not stutter. G picked up Tsuna and started running back to Giotto's room without letting them talk any longer.

"..." Alaude stared at the pocket watch in his hand. It's a light purple coloured pocket watch. He closed it and put it in his pocket. He turned and went in his room.

* * *

"T-thank you for bringing me around the mansion, and sorry for bothering you, Uncle G!" Tsuna said to G as they reach Giotto's room.

"...It's fine. Just have to make sure Giotto doesn't know you sneak out of his room on your own." G put Tsuna down on the bed. "Well, I will be leaving now." G went out of the room and Giotto came out of the bathroom just then.

"It's a nice bath~ Tsuna, it's your turn now."

"O-Okay!"

Giotto helped Tsuna with a bath and they got dressed.

"Okay, all set. Let's go to the dining room for dinner, shall we?"

"A-ah, daddy, B-Before that...This is for you!" Tsuna smiled at Giotto.

"Hm?" Giotto took it in his hand. "Isn't this what we bought this afternoon? You're giving it to me?"

"Y-Yes...I gave it to all the uncles as well..."

"Thank you, Tsuna. But why do you want to give it to us?"

"B-Because I don't know when I'm leaving so I-I wanted to leave a memory to you all." Tsuna said shyly.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you again." Giotto patted Tsuna's head.

"Okay, we're ready this time, right?"

"Yes!" Giotto picked up Tsuna and went out of the room. They headed to the dining room when suddenly, Tsuna started panting.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Ah, It's time...for me t-to go. D-Daddy, it's really fun to spend time with a-all of you...I love you, Daddy." And as soon as Tsuna finishes his sentence, Tsuna vanished, leaving a slightly shocked and sad Giotto standing there.

"Tsuna..." After a while, Giotto continued walking to his destination. Everyone asked Giotto about Tsuna. Giotto explained to all of them. All of them have a sad and disappointed expression on their face. Even Alaude. They took out their pocket watches, all had the same colours as their own flames. Asari's was light blue, Daemon's violet, Lampo's light green, Knuckle's yellow and Giotto's orange.

All of them ate dinner quietly and went back to their room.

* * *

_2 Months later_

* * *

It's been 2 months since Tsuna had come into the life of the Vongola Family and left. All of them went back to their usual routine. Even though Tsuna had left for quite a time, Giotto still feel sad for not being able to see Tsuna. Everyone of them actually does too. But Giotto often takes out the pocket watch given by Tsuna when he misses him, smiling at the memories.

"Giotto, this need to be signed by this evening."

"Okay, put it there. Thank you for taking them here, G."

"Lunch's prepared. You should eat first before continuing. The works endless anyway."

"You're right, how about you? Want to go together?" Giotto stood up.

"Sure."

Both of them headed towards the dining room.

"Hm? What a coincidence, everyone's here? That's rare." As Giotto went into the dining room, everyone was on their own seat.

"Good afternoon, Giotto, G." Asari greeted them as usual.

"Good afternoon to you too, Asari." Giotto replied.

"Yare, yare, the food's slow. Ore-sama is hungry~~!" Lampo started wailing loudly.

"Be quiet, Lampo, or I will shut you up, Nufufufu~" Daemon threatened.

"U-Ugh..." And so, Lampo kept quiet.

"Hn." Alaude greeted Giotto. Yup, greeted.

The food finally came and all of them started eating.

"Thank you for the food!" Knuckle yelled with a loud voice. "Ooh! This is good to the extreme!"

"Shut up!" G couldn't stand it and yelled at Knuckle. He bang his hand to the table. But this caused the food on G's plate to fling out and hit Lampo's face.

"H-how dare you do this to the awesome Ore-sama!" Lampo got angry and took the biggest piece of meat that's on his plate and threw it at G. G who saw this, reacted quickly and dodged. "Hah! You miss!" G smirked. But then he got hit by another piece of meat. "What the- Daemon! You bastard!" The meat that Lampo threw out missed G but it hit Daemon instead.

"Nufufu, you made my face dirty and now you shall pay." The three of them started throwing food at each other.

"Hey! You shouldn't waste food to the extreme!" Knuckle stood up and yelled.

"Shut up, it's none of your business!" G yelled back.

"It's not good to-" Knuckle got cut off when a piece of meat hit his face. "Argh! I will revenge to the extreme!" Is this what a priest should be saying?

"Hey! All of you! Stop it already! Stop acting like a child!" Giotto tried to stop them.

"Shut up!" The four of us replied at the same time.

"..." Giotto felt dejected. As a boss, he wasn't even able to stop their childish fights.

"It's fine, Giotto, let me try." Asari said to Giotto, comforting him. "Maa, Maa, let's stop all this now, okay?"

_*Splat*_

A piece of meat came flying out of nowhere and hit Asari. Nobody know who's the culprit...

Giotto look at Asari nervously. He's still smiling. _Phew._ But then when Giotto look closely, he can see a vein popped on Asari's head. *_Gulp_* This is so scary. Asari never gets angry but when he's angry, he's even scarier than Alaude.

"C-Calm down, Asari-" Giotto didn't finish his sentence because he's too shocked to continue. This is because even Asari who was supposed to stop them, joined the childish fight...

"H-Hey guys!" Giotto tried to stop them. But it appears to have no effect on them.

"Hn." Alaude stood up and in his hands is his handcuffs. "I will arrest you all for ruining the peace." Alaude said coldly.

But then Daemon stood up and summoned his trident. "Some after food exercise should be nice." He smirked. Both of them look at each other, with bloodlust expressions.

"What? You guys are fighting under such circumstances?! Stop it please!" Giotto yelled, frustrated.

And of course, Giotto got ignored again.

"Nufufu~ Primo, why not choose one side to join. It's boring to just look, isn't it?" Daemon asked, smirking while his trident clashed with Alaude's handcuffs.

"No it's not! Just stop it already!"

_*Crash*_

This time, everyone stopped. All of them stopped whatever they are doing and look towards the window. There's a little boy that came in crashing through the window. The window is now in pieces. They couldn't see his face clearly because he's blocking his face with his arms to protect himself from the glass pieces. They could only see that he has raven hair. His cloth are also ripped and are stained by blood.

The boy slowly stood up, revealing his appearance. All of them were shocked.

"T-That..."

"A-A-Alaude...!"

"Y-You..."

All of them couldn't even finish their sentence properly because of the shock. Well partly because Alaude glared at them as well.

The reason why all of them are so shocked is that the boy there looks just like Alaude, only with different hair colours. They have the same cold eyes and they both emits murderous aura.

"..." He looked around. When he saw Alaude, he's shocked as well. His eyes widened slightly, but it went back to their normal sizes very soon.

"Hey you-" Giotto tried to talk to him when he started dashing out of the room. Alaude is the first one who chase after him. All the other guardians reacted a bit slower. They followed as well. They chased after him but they didn't get close at all. The kid's speed really fast.

The boy glanced behind sometimes. He ran and ran around the mansion until all of them reached a dead end.

"Haa...Haa..." The boy is panting heavily. He looked around.

"You have no way to-" Before Alaude finishes his sentence, the boy jumped out of the window. All of them were shocked again. Alaude ran over to the same window. He jumped down without hesitation.

"Alaude! This is the 2nd-" Giotto shouted to stop his cloud guardian. But Alaude jumped before Giotto could finish. "Floor..."

"They...really are alike..." Lampo said.

"Let's go down the other way." All of them started running again.

"Hey, do you think he's Alaude's son?" Lampo asked out of curiosity.

"Who knows? But if Giotto have a son, Alaude having one isn't too weird." G replied to Lampo's question.

"Wait! What does that mean!" Giotto asked. They arrive at the garden while quarrelling.

"Hey look there!" Lampo pointed outside. All of them looked over to the place Lampo pointed and see the boy from before and another boy with blue hair. Alaude is fighting something as well.

"Omigosh... D-Daemon! You as well?!" Lampo exclaimed shockingly.

"Nufufufu~ Shut up Lampo." Daemon was excited to see a boy that looks just like him. He rushed ahead, leaving the others behind.

"Ah, Daemon! Wait!" Giotto tried to stop him.

"Let's hurry there as well, Giotto." Asari suggested.

"Yes."

After seeing the mini Alaude and mini Daemon, every single one of them have the same thoughts.

_Will I meet the mini me as well?_

* * *

**A/N ****Ti ringrazio = I thank you**

**End of chapter. If there's any mistake, please do tell me! I didn't check through it very thoroughly as I didn't have too much time~  
**

**Thank you so much to who reviewed, favourited, and followed!**

**Thank you to all who gave me advices! I'm touched. *Sniff* It meant a lot to me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Reply to the reviews :**

**Natsu Yuuki : All of them is here! Some will appear next chapter though~ Thanks for the review!**

**Foxluna : Chrome is included! She will be appearing this chapter! Enjoy~ Thanks for the review!**

**inuxkag1000 : Thank you! I will~ Thanks for the review!**

**Great : Minis~ There will be more of them! :3 Enjoy! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Guest : Glad you loved it! Most of them will appear this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
**

**gore23 : Well then, enjoy! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Jan-nya-nanodayo : Glad you liked it! *Hands Tsuna for you* You can hug him~ Thanks for the review!  
**

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland : Woah, calm down~ Enjoy the new update! Thanks for the review!**

**Rica S. K : Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Silenzioso : It's Mukuro ;) Yes, he will~ Thanks for the review!  
**

**Keiyner : Yes, Tsuna is here too~ He appear later~ Thanks for the review!**

**12anarose : Hope you enjoy the new update :) Thanks for the review!  
**

**Omg...12 reviews! Never could have expected this much. Thank you for the support! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! **

**Then...On with the story~**

* * *

_At the other side~_

The blue haired boy was standing in front of the raven haired boy, casting an illusion, protecting the both of them.

"Kufufufu~ Birdie-chan~ How weak, needing my protection~" A creepy laugh that's almost identical to Daemon's was heard.

"Hn. Shut up, Go away." The boy said coldly. He has short raven hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides. Almost like a 'M' shape. He glared at the other boy with his sharp, steel grey eyes.

"Really? Then no one's going to protect you~" The owner of the creepy laugh said. This boy had blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red with a kanji six.

"Hn. No one told you to protect me anyway." He teared off the long sleeve of his shirt and tied up his other injured arm that's bleeding non-stop and said, "Pineapple."

A vein popped on the head of the boy that was called a pineapple. He almost dispersed his illusion when a cheerful laugh was heard.

"Ahahaha~ Mukuro, Kyoya, don't fight now! It's best if we don't fight! Tsuna had warn you guys not to fight, didn't he?" The owner of this cheerful laugh was a boy with raven spiky hair.

"Hn." The raven haired kid, Kyoya looked away from Mukuro.

"Fine." The blue haired kid that goes by the name Mukuro didn't disperse his illusion even though he was looking really pissed.

"Ahaha~ That's better~" The cheerful kid rushed out of the illusion and went to attack the enemies.

There are several robots that are tall, huge and looks very hard and tough. They are known as Gola Mosca. The kid's eyes changed from cheerful to serious as he gripped his katana tightly.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 8th Form, Shinotsuku Ame." He held his katana tightly and inflicted several wounds on the enemy. The robot fell to the ground, rendered unable to move. "Ahaha, how lucky~" He laughed cheerfully again as his eyes changed back to the very cheerful and joyful ones.

"Well, to me, I do not think of it as lucky though. You seem extremely skillful in using swords." A voice was heard behind the kid. He turned around to see.

In front of him was a tall man with traditional Japanese clothes. He smiled at him.

"Y-You!" The kid's eye widen and took a few steps backward. And soon he ran back to his friends.

"..." Asari wondered, why the kid ran away as soon as he sees him.

"M-Mukuro! K-Kyoya!"

"What is it, Takeshi?" Mukuro was the one asked. He frowned as it was weird for Takeshi, the laid back boy to be this flustered. Kyoya merely glanced at him. Waiting for him to explain himself.

"I-I just saw-" Takeshi tried to explain.

_*BOOM*_

Takeshi couldn't finish his sentence as there's a loud explosive sound.

"Ah! It must be Hayato!" Takeshi didn't bother to finish his sentence and ran to the direction where the sound was heard.

_~Back to the adults~_

"Wow...So many minis..." Lampo said as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"They look young, yet...Strong." Giotto mumbled. He looked around to find his own son, but there was no sign of him.

"Yeah..." Knuckle replied, not fully concentrating as he too, is looking for his own child.

"..." G didn't say anything. He was looking at those children too, trying to spot his own child. _Maybe I don't have one?_ He frowned. He was looking forward to see his own child. _Well...Maybe I didn't get married...So I don't have one...Oh well..._

All of them were curious. Very curious. They really wanted to see their own child. Who couldn't?

Daemon and Alaude who had rushed out, went to fought those robots. They tried to bring down as many as they can. They were just fighting around their minis, trying to decrease the amount of robots around them.

"Nufufufu~ You're slow skylark-kun~ Are you getting weaker?" Daemon said as he cast some illusions towards those robots.

"Shut up, melon herbivore." Alaude threw out his handcuffs, aiming for their legs, making them unable to stand.

Both of them continue to destroy the robots. Mukuro and Kyoya who saw, frowned.

_At somewhere else~_

"Tch! How frustrating! They just won't stop coming!" A boy with silver hair took out some dynamites and lit them before throwing them at the enemies.

"Hayato!" Takeshi ran to where to silverette was.

"Sword freak! What's wrong with you?" The silverette, Hayato asked as Takeshi came running. He has chin-length silver hair with emerald green eyes.

"I-I just saw-" Takeshi tried to explain but was cut off again.

"Wait! Talk later!" Hayato dodged one of the enemies attack.

"Let me help you!" Takeshi took out his katana and attacked the enemy. Both of them fought their enemies, never stopping as the amount of their enemies are never reduced.

"Oy, sword freak!" Hayato pushed Takeshi out of the way when he spotted bullets coming his way. "Be more observant!"

"Ahahaha~ Sorry, Sorry~" Takeshi replied with a laugh.

"Tch!" Hayato felt even angrier when the raven haired kid gave him a smile. Just then, Takeshi saw one of the Gola Mosca, flying towards them in full speed.

"Ah! Haya-" Takeshi tried to warn him.

_*Bang Bang Bang Bang*_

"...To" As Takeshi finishes his sentence, Hayato turned only to see that the robot had been pinned to the ground, unable to move. Most likely defeated.

"Hmph, be more careful, brat." It was G. He fired four Storm Flame arrows simultaneously. He pinned the enemy on the ground.

"Tch, Shut up! I don't need your fucking help!" Hayato said with a scowl.

"What did you say?! You-" G tried to say something but was cut off by a meek voice.

"T-Take-nii...Haya-nii..." A girl materialized out of thin air and called out for Takeshi and Hayato. Her right eye was violet. She was wearing a black eye patch with a skull design on her left eye. Her violet hair is styled the same way like Mukuro but it was a bit shorter. She was holding on a trident tightly.

"Chrome?! What happened? Shouldn't you be protecting Tsuna?" Takeshi put down the sword he was holding on tightly just now. He walked quickly towards the girl.

"What happened to Nidaime?!" Hayato asked anxiously.

"I-I'm...Sorry...H-He-" The girl, Chrome was injured badly, she was panting hard. She stumbled down to the floor.

"Chrome!" Mukuro, who felt her presence when she materialized, ran towards her, helping her up. His face full of worry.

"N-Nii-chan..." Chrome looked up at her brother.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked worriedly.

"W-Well, I was with T-Tsu-kun at first, but-"Chrome couldn't finish her sentence when someone cut her off.

"Herbivores...Don't get distracted." Kyoya said as sounds of metal clashing rang. Kyoya was defending them using his tonfas. They were all talking and forgotten that there are still enemies around them.

"Sorry, Kyoya!" Takeshi said as he took his katana in hand again. "Shigure Soen Ryu, 7th Form, Shibuki Ame." Takeshi held his blade backwards and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield around all of them.

"Chrome, continue!" Hayato asked her anxiously after confirming that they are now safe.

"B-But we're suddenly engulfed by a pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, T-Tsu-kun wasn't with me anymore..." Chrome said. She was pretty worried as well. She looked as if she's going to cry any second now. "T-Then there were Gola Moscas everywhere so I fought them..."

Kyoya glanced at all of them before stepping out of the water shield created by Takeshi. He ran to fight the Gola Moscas again.

"Hn..." Kyoya was very good in fighting, but every time he attacks the Gola Mosca, he felt the wound on his stomach opening wider. Blood flowing out nonstop, dyeing his white shirt into the colour of crimson red. He winced at the pain. The Gola Mosca is too strong for a child even if it's Kyoya.

Kyoya ignored the pain and tried to bring down a Gola Mosca. He kept on hitting the Gola Mosca with his tonfa for countless times. Kyoya used all his might to hit the robot one last time and the robot finally went down. Kyoya was on the ground as well. He tried to stand up but staggered because of the excessive blood lost. He struggled and finally stood up. But his vision was blur and he couldn't see well. He forced himself to be on guard but he didn't realize the Gola Mosca behind him. He turned around and finally realized it but it was too late as it was already flying towards him, attempting to knock him down. He held his tonfas in front of him, trying to shield himself and reduce the damage to minimal. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

_*Clang*_

The pain never came...All Kyoya could hear is the sound of metal clashing. He opened his eyes and see the Gola Mosca, on the ground, unable to move. On the body of the Gola Mosca was a few handcuffs. He looked around to see where the handcuffs come from, he knew who threw it. He merely glared at Alaude when he saw him. He went back to fighting after that.

But before Kyoya could even take a step, he collapsed because of exhaustion and the injuries on his body. Alaude went to Kyoya's side quickly and pick him up gently, trying not to hurt him. He ran to where the other guardians are. He stood in front of Knuckle and handed Kyoya to Knuckle. " Heal him." Was what he said before going back to fighting the enemies.

"A-ah, Okay..." Knuckle was startled at the sight of a mini-Alaude covered in wounds and blood. Knuckle lighted his ring and flames appeared on the ring. Yellow-coloured flames surrounded the raven haired kid. The wounds on his body started to heal. It was slow but it was definitely healing. _Such serious injuries.._.Knuckle frowned as he saw the wounds on the young child's body.

At this time, a loud lightning sound was heard.

* * *

**A/N That's all for this chapter! It's kinda short, isn't it? It was hard writing this chapter, I'm not that good in writing fighting scenes...And I was worried that I might leave somebody out. But I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes, didn't have too much time to check through it very thoroughly. I'll explain more about the Gola Mosca and the children's age on the next chapter!  
**

**And, about Hayato calling Tsuna, Nidaime...Since he's the Secondo not the Tenth, I had Hayato call him that way. I was choosing between Tsuna-sama and Nidaime, I guess Nidaime's better than Tsuna-sama...**

**Anyway, thank you to those who favourited, followed and reviewed!**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
